Just Friends
by Shryne
Summary: TK wants to be more than friends with Kari, but how does she feel? A story of how TK tries to explain these feelings and challeges they face with each other and because of each other.Mostly Takari, perhaps a little Taiora and Mimato sprinkled in.
1. Chapter 1: Best Friends

Hey! So this is my story, _Just Friends, _and it's Takari with perhaps a little bit else thrown in. This is my first real fanfic so any criticism (or compliments!) are much appreciated. This chapter is kinda like an intro so stay in there! Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Digimon...

* * *

The noise and bustle of lunch greeted TK as he opened the door into the lunchroom of his high school. He hastily threw his backpack against a wall and sat at the end of one of the lunch tables, waiting for his friends. 

It was his Freshmen year in High School and he considered it the best of all his school years, he had very good grades, was on the high school's varsity Basketball team, and most of all, he had great friends, one special one in particular…

Davis and Ken came into the cafeteria together, interrupting his thoughts, and apparently laughing at something Davis had said. They waved and sat next to TK on the bench while setting a soccer ball on the table. "Hey TK, what's happening?" Ken asked. TK shrugged and readjusted his tan fisherman's hat on his head.

"Nothin', just waiting for the lunch lines to die down so I can get lunch."

Davis smirked, "More like waiting for a certain someone to sit down across from him," he said jokingly. TK just rolled his eyes. Although TK and Davis had had an interesting relationship in the past, they had actually become pretty good friends in the last year or two. Davis had gotten over his little crush on Kari a while ago but that still didn't stop him from teasing TK.

"Whatever Davis."

"TK and a 'certain someone'? Is that what I just heard?" a voice said from behind them.

"Why yes Brad, I think it is," said another. The three boys turned around, their friends Brad and Albert stood behind them, grinning. Brad and Albert were identical twins and because one of them was a basketball player and the other a soccer player, they fit in the group quite nicely. They were well-liked around the school and known as the pranksters of the grade.

"Whoever could that be?" Brad asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. TK rolled his eyes again while Ken and Davis laughed.

TK got a bunch of crap from everyone about his best friend relationship with his friend Kari. They had known each other for years which made them very close. _Some people just misinterpret that closeness, _TK told himself. _Or they at least they think there's mutual feelings… emphasis on the word mutual. _TK had liked Kari in a more-than-friends way for years, but Kari was always going after the hot jock, or so it seemed to TK. This isn't to say that TK wasn't good looking. He had quite the fan club when it came to girls, who loved the "hot" basketball star, it just seemed like Kari would never like him due to their "best friend" status.

"Hey, what are you guys laughing about?" a voice said, immediately breaking TK out of his thoughts. TK knew exactly who it was just by the sound of the voice. As he looked up, Davis said under his breath "speak of the devil" to which the other guys laughed.

It was his friend Kari with their friends Yolie and Cody.

"Oh nothing," TK said lamely trying to get away from that conversation. "So, good day?" The group of friends talked amongst themselves, chatting about their days so far and what was ahead for the day. Kari and TK sat across from each other talking and TK found himself just staring into her beautiful crimson eyes, nodding when she paused between words. _She is so… amazingly beautiful… _TK thought to himself almost regretfully.

Every day, when all of the friends had finished their food, they'd go outside in the sun just to talk and laugh, maybe listen to some music, but just have fun. TK and Kari finished before everyone today so they got up and walked outside together.

"Whew, you know my Photography camp is in just two weeks!" Kari exclaimed as they got outside the school.

"Promise to send me pictures?" TK asked as he bumped Kari playfully. She giggled and bumped him back.

"Of course."

The pair walked around the grassy field in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other's company until Kari broke the quiet. "I love this."

TK stopped and turned to look at her, he knew what was coming but simply said, "What?" Kari looked away from a group of girls.

"Us," she said simply. At first, TK's heart soared, but quickly crashed, knowing what she'd say after this. Kari simply smiled, unaware of the growing pain in TK's chest. She had given the speech she was about to give a few times before. Even though it usually varied from time to time, it still carried the same message…

"I mean, we are _such _good friends, I can tell you everything. We flirt a _lot_ and even though everyone thinks there's something behind it, there's not! I love you!" While she was speaking TK's heart was cracking, but he kept an empty smile on his face. _There it is again… nothing more than friends…_

later...

TK was walking home from school later that day after dropping Kari off at her home. He always walked her home after school and today was no different… _except that today she gave me the "just friends" speech again. Seriously, the "just friends" speech is for break ups and she was giving it to me when that's all we are._ _She just wants to keep it that way, make sure that I don't get the wrong idea about our friendship…_

On one hand, TK understood where Kari was coming from, there is a difference between friendship and… well something more, but on the other hand, just 'cause you're friends with someone doesn't mean you can't be anything more right? _I dunno, _TK said to himself, _apparently not._

TK wondered who else she had given the same speech to. Kari was one of the most sought after girls at school, she had had three boyfriends this year and it was said that it would take one hell of a guy to finally tie her down. It's not as though she was a shallow girl who was just playing around, she did actually feel _something _for these guys, but she was confused about her feelings. She had told TK that she was just trying to find Mr. Right and although she may have had a crush on them, they just didn't connect on that level. TK was just waiting to see if she finally got around to seeing if _he _was Mr. Right.

_Damn! _TK thought to himself as he turned a corner. _Why can't she just see me as more than a friend! Every time she looks at me, I have to fake a smile just so she won't realize that inside I'm crushed at the thought of her liking another guy. She's always talking about some guy who doesn't even realize how lucky he is that he has everything that I don't._

_

* * *

_

So I hope you enjoyed it! It's not done yet! The first of many chapters... hopefully, so R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

Hey guys! So just a few days later and an update, pretty exciting huh? Well first of all I'd like to thank my reviewers… who are exceptionally important because there weren't many cough cough hint hint. So in this chapter there is quite a bit of Takari and a slight bit of Taiora so I hope you enjoy it. If you didn't get the hints… REVIEW! There, that's pretty clear…

Disclaimer… I don't own Digimon… if I did, it would end very, very differently.

* * *

Chapter 2: Packing 

The bell rang and TK quickly gathered his things into his backpack and hauled it over his shoulder. This week had passed by so slowly. Summer had begun to creep through the school grounds and with it came unbearable heat, tiredness, and altogether boredom. TK's only regret was that he wouldn't spend the weekend with his best friend, Kari.

She was leaving for a photography camp tomorrow and wouldn't be back until next weekend. _A whole week without Kari… what am I going to do with myself? _He thought to himself as he left the classroom. The comment was mostly an exaggeration, although he did spend a _lot _of time with Kari, it didn't mean he would be bored out of his mind. She loved photography, _it's not like I'm going to be way sad just 'cause she's not here_. _Still, _he reasoned with himself, _I'm going to miss that girl, even if it is only a week. _

"TK! TK, over here!" a voice yelled from across the hallway. TK turned around to see Kari walking towards him, arms full with various textbooks tumbling out of her hands.

"Here let me take some of those..." TK said as he took all of the books in her hands into his arms. She flashed him her trademark innocent smile, a smile that made TK's heart melt.

"Thanks TK, you're the best," she said, still smiling.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"But anyways, can you come over tonight?" she asked as the pair continued walking through the hall and out the front doors. "I wanna pack for camp tomorrow and I'm gonna need some help," she said with a small pleading tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to help," TK said with a smile. "Ooh wait- I have basketball practice tonight…" he trailed off frowning. Kari mimicked his frown.

"Well what time is it?" she asked.

"Uh, it starts at 6 and it could go anywhere from and hour and a half to three," TK said, wincing after he said the three hours part. Kari put on a puppy dog face. _Boy is she cute when she does that… _

"Can you come after?" she pleaded. "Please!" _How could I say no to that? _TK asked himself and smiled.

"Ok, ok, I'll drop by after practice, it's not like I have plans tomorrow anyways," TK said. "Ooh!" she squealed and hugged him, causing him to drop her books.

"Hehe, whoops," she said, embarrassed, scratching the back of her head. TK just laughed and picked them back up. "Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"Ha ha, don't worry about it," he replied. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked as he extended his arm slightly so he wouldn't drop the books. She smiled and hooked her arm through his.

"I would love it."

* * *

Practice ended at eight that night. TK drudged out of the gym, drenched in sweat. The coach hadn't been in a particularly good mood tonight, a fact that was made apparent by the frequent yells of "Takeru Takaishi, if you don't run faster, I will kick your sorry ass all the way to France and back!" TK would have laughed at the sight of their middle-aged, balding, and rather heavy-set coach chasing a tall, muscular high school kid with a janitor's broom had he not been the one being chased. 

Looking at his watch and realizing the time, TK ran home to get dressed and showered before going over to Kari's house. Slipping a red polo shirt over his head, TK studied himself in his mirror. His reflection stared back with a blank face. He ruffled his blonde hair and grabbed his hat, setting it on his head. _There we go Takaishi, lookin' good. _From the depths of his mind, another voice emerged. _It's not like you're going on a date, it's just your friend asking for help. _TK shook his head, quieting the argument he was about to have with himself.

Ten minutes later, TK arrived at the Kamiya residence. A few moments after ringing the doorbell, Kari's brother Tai answered. "Hey Teeks!" he greeted, breaking into his trademark grin. His brother Matt had called him by that nickname _once_ and Tai decided that's what he'd call TK for the rest of his life. But, Tai was practically his brother anyways as Matt and Tai had been friends ever since TK could remember so he let it pass.

"Hey, what's going on Tai?" TK said as Tai held the door open. TK walked through and saw Sora sitting on the couch. Sora had always been like a big sister to TK, kindly giving him advice about girls and life in general, although TK hadn't told _anyone _about his crush on Kari. "Hey Sora," TK said as she got up and walked towards him.

"Hey TK!" she said, embracing him in a hug. "It's been a while since we've talked." TK nodded as he stepped away from their embrace and smiled. It was true, Sora, Matt, Tai, and Mimi were all seniors (Mimi had transferred back for her senior year) and very busy. Even though TK went to the same school, they had completely different classes and even different lunches.

"Yeah, we gotta get everyone together to catch up," TK said. "But anyways, where's Kari? I promised to help her pack for tomorrow."

"She's in her room, Teeks. She's been waiting for your arrival for hours…" Tai joked, trailing off. TK gave Tai a playful punch.

"Probably wondering if _you _killed me," TK retorted smiling. "Bad things happen to guys that visit Kari," TK said offhandedly. Tai raised his eyebrow. "Or so I've heard," TK added hastily. Sora laughed and Tai grinned.

"Luckily _you're _not an idiot that's trying to go out with Kari,' Tai said either darkly or jokingly, TK couldn't really tell which. He gave out a weak chuckle and scratched the back of his head, not really sure how to respond. Sora giggled and gave Tai a little slap on his shoulder.

"Aw, TK and Kari would make a great couple, everyone thinks that they are one anyway," Sora commented. TK blushed and murmured, "I don't like her like that…" Tai shook his head impatiently.

"Oh whatever, she's in her room and we've wasted enough of your time anyways," Tai said, abruptly ending the conversation. _He just wants alone time with Sora, _TK smiled inwardly to himself. _Tai and I are in the same boat really. We both like our best friends but don't want people to know._

"Ok, well see you two later," TK said, giving a little wave then walking down the hallway to Kari's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard Kari's voice on the other side.

"Well if I'm lucky Yolie, maybe I can find a guy at photography camp that I like, I mean everyone's always saying that guys up there are so sensitive and stuff." Kari said, apparently to the phone. TK sighed quietly. _I'm sensitive, right? _"One at home? Nah, not like that anyways, I'm kinda confused about that," Kari said. _What's at home? Not like what? Confused? _"Well I bet you there's a guy up there that's sensitive and cute, who knows, I could come back with a boyfriend." _Yeah… other guys, blah blah. _TK raised his fist and knocked on the door. "Hey, Yolie, TK's here, I gotta go, see ya later."

TK heard a beep-Kari must have been hanging up the phone-and then the doorknob twisted and Kari opened the door. "Hey, glad you made it!" she said, hugging him. He returned the hug. "Yeah, yeah, so how can I help?" TK asked, peering into her room.

"Oh I dunno, I just wanted company. I mean, it's my last night in town for a week, I wanted to see my best friend," she explained. "Seriously, it's not like I'm going to need help putting a shirt in a bag, but you can tell me what you like, what you don't, ya know, the works."

"Oh, ok, sounds good," TK replied. _A night alone with you, that does sound good, _TK said, smiling.

"Oh, and if you're _really _lucky, you can even carry my bag out to the car!" she exclaimed in a tone one might use for talking to a baby, sweetness dripping from her voice. TK laughed and through a pillow from her bed at her, it hit her squarely in the face. "Why Takeru Takaishi, when I get my hands on you…"

The two spent the next fifteen minutes in a pillow fight ending only when Tai yelled from the living room, "Kari, if you two are making a mess, I will kill you! While mom is gone I'm responsible for everything young lady and she'll be royally pissed if you and Teeks break a window or your bed or whatever you guys are breaking!"

TK and Kari were thrown into giggle fits mostly at Tai's sudden burst of responsibility but a little just because of how hyper they'd become. "The-the hypocrite," Kari gasped in between giggles. "His hair is messier than my room." After another fifteen minutes of giggling, the two teens finally began what TK came here to do: pack.

"Ok, so I'm gonna be there for a week, seven days, that means… fourteen shirts, seven pairs of pants, and seven pairs of shoes," Kari calculated. TK's jaw dropped. "Fourteen shirts!?" TK yelled. Kari simply rolled her eyes at TK. "Boys…" she said under her breath in mock exasperation. TK chuckled.

The next hour and a half consisted of Kari putting various outfits together and asking for TK's approval. To be honest, if it were any other person, TK would have been in hell, but since it was Kari, it wasn't. Quite the opposite in fact, TK was having the time of his life, joking, laughing, and talking to his best friend in the world.

Finally, after two hours, Kari had all of her clothes and photography equipment packed for camp. The two were lying on Kari's bed, just looking up at the ceiling, exhausted from a night of fun. They lay there for several moments, just thinking to themselves.

"So," TK began. Kari turned her head to face him. "Are you gonna miss me?' TK asked, turning his head to look into her eyes. She smiled with that beautiful smile that TK loved. At that moment, TK wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"Of course I will, you're my best friend ever." Kari replied. TK tilted his head a little to touch her forehead with his. An outsider might have thought the two a close couple, but the two friends had been friends so long these gestures were comfortable to practice as friends. _Or at least for one of us, _TK thought, _if only I could show her she means so much to me, that I like her as more than a friend. Just kiss her!_ Another voice said softly into his head._ Everything you want her to know can be summed up in one kiss… no… I can't…_

"Thanks, that means a lot to me, it really does," TK said softly, gazing into her eyes. She closed them for a moment, then, as she opened them, they were watery.

She gave a weak chuckle. "I miss you already." And with that, the two friends drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Well thanks Tai, I had fun tonight," Sora said as she got up from the couch. Tai yawned and dragged himself up behind her. 

"Nah, thank you, we had a great time just the two of us, huh?" Tai replied, stifling a yawn. Sora had no plans so Tai had invited her over just so they could spend some time together. Tai and Sora had been best friends since they met at the park fifteen years ago, but hadn't had any time just to hang in a long while with busy schedules and finals coming up in a few weeks so both were grateful just to relax and spend some time together.

Sora flashed Tai a smile. "But I better get going, it's pretty late." Tai nodded, beginning to yawn again until it was interrupted by a grin slowly stretching across his face. "Uh, Tai? Did you have a few too many Sour Patch Kids?"

"Oh no, I just remembered that TK hasn't left yet," Tai said mischievously. Sora raised an eyebrow. "So?" "So? Have you heard anything from Kari's room in the last hour?" Sora shook her head then smiled slowly.

"Oh Tai, let's not ruin whatever's happening in there, they're probably asleep," Sora said. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, but TK is _not _spending the night here, we have to wake them up anyways," Tai said. "Come on, let's go," Tai urged a little grumpily.

"Fine, fine."

"Women…" Tai said under his breath as they walked down the hall.

"What was that?" Sora asked with a false sweetness in her voice. Tai's eyes widened.

"Uh nothing, here we are, Kari's room, let's not keep the audience waiting!" Tai whispered hastily. Sora rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. Tai grinned. "Oh this is too good, _too _good!" he whispered. Sora shushed him.

"Look at how _cute _that is!" Sora whispered, pointing to the bed. Kari and TK were asleep with both their foreheads pressed together, their lips barely an inch apart, their hands interlocked in between them. "Oh I hate to ruin this…"

"Oi! Lovebirds! Wake up!" Tai yelled in his unsubtle fashion. Sora punched him on the shoulder, giving him a cross look. Kari and TK blinked, trying to get a grip on their surroundings.

'Wha? Where am I?" TK asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He looked from Tai to Sora to what was keeping his other hand occupied… His eyes widened and Tai gave a short laugh. Kari gave a loud yawn.

"What? What'd I miss?" she asked groggily. Sora smiled.

"Here TK, it's late, I'll give you a ride home." Sora ushered him out of the apartment and into her sedan after goodbyes with Tai and a barely conscience Kari.

"Ok, that looked pretty bad, but trust me-"TK began.

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone," Sora assured him as she plopped down in the driver's seat. TK chuckled as Sora started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"That must have looked really bad, I mean someone could get the complete wrong idea-"

Sora cut TK off again, "Or it could give someone the complete right idea."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, you're my lil' bro, just admit it, you like Kari as more than a friend."

"Ah…" TK was dumbstruck. He couldn't think of something to say, maybe because he was tired, maybe because someone had finally confronted him on his relationship with Kari in a serious way. "Um…"

"That says it all TK, that says it all."

* * *

So I hope you liked it! It was quite a bit longer than the last chapter and it left some things to talk about in future chapters. In the next chapter: Photography Camp! What will happen? Stay tuned… and review… maybe get some friends, family, have a party to R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Photography Camp

Wow, it has been a really long time since an update, sorry for that, I've been really busy and when I wasn't I just didn't have the inspiration, you know how it is. This chapter is a little sad, it leaves kind of a sad cliffhanger, just so you know; let's just say some of my reviewer's worst dreams came true… Speaking of reviewers, you too can be a reviewer, joining the ranks of the few, the proud, and the really cool. So yeah, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't like the High School Musical reference, I don't care, Matt would love it, I can tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… or High School Musical…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Photography Camp 

Kari left early the next morning, so no one except for her parents and Tai were there to see her off. TK knew he was going to miss her, even though it was only a week long camp, but he knew he'd be fine. And so he was, until she got back at least.

The week passed a little more slowly than usual. TK had almost every class with Kari and they talked in class so TK did feel like something was missing. There wasn't as much fun in his day as usual. Eventually the week passed, however, and by Friday night, TK was eagerly awaiting her return.

Sitting on the couch in his living room, TK flipped through the channels on the TV. He was trying to find some way to entertain himself until he was tired enough to fall asleep. Usually he had plans on a Friday evening but tonight he was praying for the phone to ring and someone to invite him to something, just so he could get his mind off of Kari and have _something _to do. Lucky for him, his prayers were answered.

_Ring! Ring! _

TK jumped off of his couch and ran to the phone, hoping that someone was doing something interesting. "Hello?" he asked timidly, afraid for his hopes to be ruined.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice from the phone. TK gave a sigh of relief.

"Matt! What's going on?"

"Well Tai and I were going to have a bit of a movie night over at his place just 'cause we had nothing to do," Matt explained. TK nodded, even though he knew Matt couldn't see him on the phone. "So do you wanna come?"

"Sure! I'd love to bro, I was bored out of my mind," TK said. Matt gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, see you in fifteen?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, see ya." TK hung up the phone and smiled. _It'll be nice to see some of the old crowd, _TK thought. _I haven't really talked to them in a while, we can catch up._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, TK was knocking on Tai's door. The door opened and TK was ushered in by his brother Matt. "Tai's making some popcorn so we can chill on the couch until he's done," Matt said as they walked into the Kamiya's living room. The two brothers chatted for a bit until Tai came in with a gigantic bowl of popcorn in one hand and phone in the other. 

"No mom we're _not _having a party, I'm just having Matt and TK over. Yeah. Yeah, love you too," Tai hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch next to Matt. "Mom's just checking up on us, her and dad are going to some dinner thing for dad's work."

"Ok, cool, so what movie are we watching?" TK asked, reaching for the popcorn. Matt smiled evilly. Tai raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"The movie of tonight…" Matt began. TK rolled his eyes. "…is High School Musical!" TK's mouth fell open, Tai fell off the couch.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Tai practically yelled. "High School Musical?" Matt laughed.

"Trust me ok?" Matt asked. TK still couldn't believe that his brother, master of coolness, wanted to watch High School Musical. Tai rolled his eyes as Matt slid the DVD into the player…

* * *

"We're soarin', flyin'! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach, if we're tryin'! Yeah, we're breakin' free!" TK couldn't believe himself much less his brother and Tai. An hour and a half later, the three were screaming out their lungs along with the movie. 

"Dude! You were so right! This movie ROCKS!" Tai yelled over the TV. Matt was air guitaring and singing but he managed to yell: "HELL YEAH!" TK fell over the coffee table clutching his stomach and laughing. The three guys laughed for five minutes straight until the movie ended.

"Oh my… I can't even believe I liked that," TK sighed. Matt grinned.

"I know… it is amazing…" Matt sighed, drifting off. TK looked at Tai who was spacing out, staring at the DVD case. The three boys sat in silence for a few moments, catching their breath.

Tai spoke up abruptly, breaking the silence. "Do you think something like that is possible?" TK and Matt looked at each other and exchanged a look, Tai was serious.

"Uh, what Tai?" Matt asked slowly. Tai looked up.

"That sort of perfect romance. Those two in the movie were perfect for each other… Do you think that's possible in real life?" Tai asked, his tone completely serious. This threw TK off a bit, Tai was usually the fun-loving, carefree guy, TK hadn't seen this side before.

"To be honest, yeah I do. I see people all around me I think are perfect for one another," Matt said softly.

"Like who?" Tai asked quickly.

"I'm not sayin' any names, I think everyone will realize that they're right for who they're right for eventually. I don't need to tell them," Matt said, shaking his head. Tai sighed. The three sat it silent thought for a moment until Tai broke the silence again.

"Sora," he whispered. Matt and TK looked at him. "I… I don't know how to explain it, but I really like her… like a lot, but I'm not sure about love, that's a strong word." TK put his arm on Tai's shoulder. Tai looked at him. "You." TK's eyes widened for a second, thinking Tai was getting mad at him, but Tai continued, "You know how I feel."

"Uh…wha-"

"I _know _it, the way you look at Kari, I see it, even if no one else does, probably because I'm going through the same thing," Tai said, looking into the floor. "I mean, they're both our best friends and what if they don't want to take it to the next level?" In a split second, TK made up his mind of what to say.

"You're… right. But both of us have the same problems, they're not just girls, they're our best friends since childhood, what if we lose that?" Tai nodded but didn't say a word. His eyes were now glazed over, TK could tell he was considering these words deeply.

"Ok guys," Matt began, breaking the silence. "You two are going to tell these girls how you feel, they're your best friends, and I doubt they want to lose that anymore than you do. Whether they like you like that or not, you need to tell them." TK and Tai said nothing for a few moments.

"You're right. Let's do this," they said together.

* * *

TK sat on a bench in the train station, fidgeting with his shirt and rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. He was nervous, oh yes, but he and Tai had made a pact to tell these girls how they felt and TK planned on following through with it. 

He looked again at his watch. When he last checked, there had been five minutes to Kari's arrival, now… there was still five minutes until she arrived. TK sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _How on earth am I going to do this? I must be crazy. _Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Tai.

"You look nervous as hell dude, just calm down," Tai whispered so his parents couldn't hear. The entourage to greet Kari simply consisted of her parents, brother, and TK. TK stole a glance at Tai's parents, they were chatting quietly among themselves.

"Ugh, what if she says no, or whatever," TK asked, "Seriously, that would really suck." Tai smiled.

"You got this TK," Tai said assuredly. TK glared at him.

"How can you be so calm?" TK asked sharply. Tai held his hands up in mock surrender, and then grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh I'm not telling Sor-," he glanced quickly at his parents, "uh, my girl today, I have a plan," Tai said, ginning and obviously very proud of himself. TK stared for a moment.

"A plan?" TK asked softly. Tai nodded, still grinning. "Damn it. Ok, I'll come up with some sort of plan." Tai laughed.

"Whatever buddy, but you better do it, I'm counting on you," Tai said, winking. TK smiled weakly and gave him a thumbs up.

"_Incoming Train!" _a lady announced on the PA. Tai and TK looked at each other and stood up. In groups, people came out of the train, chatting excitedly about this or that. TK noticed that a few had cameras around their necks but most were just normal passengers. TK peered around people to try and spot the girl he had been missing for the last week, but couldn't find her.

He tried pushing through the crowd toward the terminal, but seeing as they were going the opposite direction, that was very difficult. After what seemed like forever, he finally saw her perfect auburn hair in the midst of a group of people. TK rushed into it trying to find her among all of the people in the terminal.

"Kari! Kari!" TK called into the mess of people, but no response came besides the drone of the crowd conversing amongst each other. After a few minutes he decided to go back and wait by the benches with the Kamiyas. It was only until he turned around to join them did he hear it.

"Kari, you have my number, you'd better call me…" a voice said from behind TK. He turned back around only to see a boy holding Kari's hands and looking into her eyes. He was tall and tan with brown hair that just barely reached his eyes and his hand… his hand was holding TK's angel's…

A flame of anger flared up from deep inside TK. A sudden urge to just floor the guy and walk off with Kari, but the only thing he actually did do was stare.

Kari giggled and looked up into the boy's eyes. "Aaron, how could I resist?" He smiled and leaned forward. Next thing TK knew, This _Aaron _kid was kissing Kari. _THIS KID IS KISSING MY- your what? _A voice inside his head asked, interrupting his soon-to-be rage. _You are nothing more than the best friend_, _she's not yours. _

All around him, TK saw his world fall apart. Kari, his love, was with another guy, the day _after_ he made a promise to himself to do something about it.

In a daze, TK turned around and walked out of the station. He didn't even know where he was walking, he just walked, not even thinking, just walking. For how long he walked, he didn't know, but eventually he wound up at the park, the one he and Kari had had so many good memories… But now he didn't' think about those, now he just sat down by a tree and stared at nothing.

* * *

Don't be TOO mad at me! It had to be done! I know, I know, it is very sad, so I suppose you'll just have to see what happens next time… Oh yeah, REVIEW, I would be very thankful  


End file.
